


Insatiable

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Scandalous Sex Suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair, and Jim's unquenchable thirst.<br/>This story is a sequel to Damn..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Another in a series of short PWP's inspired by the music that I listen   
>  to. So if you're in the mood for that sort of thing...

## Insatiable

by JC

Author's webpage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

Author's disclaimer: The characters from the TV series "The Sentinel" are not my property,   
and I am not making money off of them. That's all I have to say. 

* * *

Insatiable by J.C.  
Scandalous Sex Suite #4 

Lying in the middle of the bed, watching his lover move about the room, Jim could feel the tingle of anticipation, from his toes inside of their white cotton covering, to his cock, also enclosed in white cotton, all the way to his fingertips. He clawed gently at the sheet under him, forcing himself to remain still, while Blair lit the candles that had been strategically placed in various spots earlier that evening. 

No one, _no_ one, had ever made him feel so excited simply from the knowledge of what was to come. No one had ever known how to handle his body the way that Blair Sandburg did. To get beneath his layers and turn him inside out. 

Insatiable. That was the word that described Jim Ellison when it came to Blair. Insatiable. His first, last, and middle name. 

He sometimes wondered how he made it through a day -- the draw was that strong. An innocent touch of an arm, a friendly clasp of a shoulder, could instantly make him hunger for that body pressed against him, and crave for lips on his. Make him want to have it all. 

Some nights, by the time they got home, he felt like that sleek, black cat that haunted his dreams. Like a panther trapped in a cage and going mad from the wanting, from the passion raging through him as if he had never before experienced release. Though it may have been just days... or even hours. 

Blair understood that, and held the key. That special way that made his body respond on levels he hadn't known existed. That way that made him thirst for more. He didn't know what it was... it just _was_. 

He took a deep breath, enjoying the view from across the room. Ignoring the shape of the video camera, he concentrated on the lines, and curves, and angles of his lover's naked body. Strong jaw, sweet ass, jutting cock. He closed his eyes against the rush, his dick jerking inside his boxers, and resisted the urge to uncover it, stroke it, and focused instead on the agonizing ecstasy of waiting. 

In his mind, he played his own private video, past encounters that hadn't made it to tape, but lived on vividly in his memory. Clear, sharp, graphic slides of nasty, naughty, loving times. 

God, he was so... thirsty. 

His whole body was shaking with slight tremors, and he couldn't help it. Not when his every fantasy was naked, in the room with him, making him wait. Making him ache. Pushing him to the limit, because Blair had shown him that together there was no limit to what they could do, how far they could go. 

But there was still that ravenous desire. There was no way to appease it; there were only momentary respites. And, damn, his mouth was so dry. Surely, it was time. He slowly opened his eyes, started to ask... or maybe to plead a little, or beg a lot... for anything to keep him from going crazy. 

But he didn't say a word, because, just then, Blair pressed the record button on the camera, and turned to him, with a silky, sexy smile on his face. Jim felt like Blair had just pushed _his_ button, had smiled and just turned him 'on'. He exhaled a breath that he hadn't realized he held, and, senses spinning, he was suddenly filled with the intoxicatingly hot and heavy scent of his lover, mesmerized by the glint in Blair's eye, and the wetness on the tip of his dick that seemed to glow. 

And Jim's mouth instantly filled in mouth-watering readiness. Even if he hadn't been thirsty, he was ready to drink every drop. 

Blair looked at the clock, then walked towards him. Jim knew it was late. Almost three in the morning. The candles and camera had been set up much earlier, but work (wasn't it usually?) had called them away, and it was after 2:00am before they returned home. Jim had been sure that the most they would do would be to sleep, tucked close to one another, protecting and protected, in the way that they had learned to live. But Blair -- lustful, loving, equally _insatiable_ Blair -- had silently stripped him down to white boxers and white socks, removed his own clothing, and pushed him gently down on the bed. 

And Jim had stayed in place. Didn't even move as Blair got closer. He didn't care about the time. However long it took, however long they needed. Whatever Blair wanted him to do. 

Only dimly aware of the camera running, Jim's attention was on Blair straddling him, moving sensuously in place over his chest, eyes drawn to the flickering shadows playing across the erection bobbing in front of his face. Shamelessly, he opened his mouth. Hungrily, he drank from the head of Blair's cock. Greedily, he sucked it in. 

Delicious. 

And so welcome. He didn't have it in him for slow and easy. Instead, he encouraged Blair with sounds and suction to fuck his mouth ruthlessly, drawing him closer to the brink, pulling him to the point of overload, where he waited eagerly for the reward. And he wasn't disappointed. 

Within minutes, Blair gasped, coming forcefully down Jim's throat, panting and shuddering, until Jim couldn't hold it in, and cream spilled from the corners of his mouth, dribbling down Blair's balls and beyond, dripping thick drops below Jim's neck. Then, he pulled out gently, leaning down to place soft kisses on Jim's lips, along Jim's jaw, tongue darting out to sample the remains of his climax. 

Almost as an afterthought, Jim remembered to breathe, taking in deep gulps of air, releasing his tense grip on the sheets, freeing his hands to grasp Blair's head, chasing down the taste, tongue invading the wet heat of Blair's mouth, in a selfish kiss. 

Breaking away, Blair dipped a finger into the little puddles left on Jim's skin. And Jim fed on it, thrilling to the unique combination of his lover's semen, sweat, and skin. The flavor of Blair. Savoring it. Feeling momentarily quenched. 

So intent was he on his sense of taste, that if his hips hadn't suddenly raised in the air, he might have missed the kiss of cool air on his cock where Blair had pulled him free. Several heartbeats later, Blair had turned, and was licking him up and down. His body bucked involuntarily, and Blair had him locked in place, strong hands under his ass. He shivered, and refocused on the slick balls now presented to him, the firm asscheeks, the hidden treasure within. 

Eagerly, he sucked Blair's balls clean one by one, before licking slowly in the damp cleft of his ass, then more purposefully, once he parted the cheeks for full exposure. Moaning softly as the actions were echoed between his legs, he reveled in the sensation of doing and being done. 

The icy hot feeling of his dick being slicked up nearly broke him, until Blair handed back the tube, and he had to control himself enough to fit slippery fingers inside the familiar grip of his lover's body. In preparation for... 

Heaven. Blair sitting on him, riding the thrusts as Jim see-sawed his hips up and down, fucking him, loving him, loving to fuck him. Crazy as it was, it always seemed like the first time. Just as tight, just as hot, just as sweet, and still so much in sync, as if they'd known each other forever, and had been making love since the dawn of time. 

And just like the first time, Jim felt himself falling in a sudden rush of orgasm, daring Blair to join him with a tug of a ringed nipple. Coming together in a free fall from 10,000 feet, with Blair calling Jim's name the whole way down. 

Just like the first time, Jim whispered, "I love you." 

Just like the first time, Blair answered, "You're mine," adding almost inaudibly, "Who would have thought it could be like this?" 

Forgotten in the corner, the camera silently recorded on. 

**THE END**


End file.
